Nuestras aventuras
by Marikrrskl15
Summary: somos un grupo de amigos, la mayoría somos demonios pero dos de mis amigos son simples mortales, pasen a leer para enterarse de las mas locas aventuras de una Shinigami, dos vampiros, una bruja y dos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

¿Qué de que rayos trata esta historia? Bueno pues verán un día loco con mis amigas dije _"y porque no escribimos una historia de nuestra autoría"_ una historia de nosotras mismas… una historia que altere lo que nos sucede día a día en la escuela.

 **Kanatari** : una chica extravagante, perteneciente a la raza Shinigami; de cabello Rojo alborotado, tal cabello cae hasta sus tobillos; con unos ojos azules, orejas en punta como las de un demonio, labios rosados y ligeramente gruesos, de tez blanca; la parte superior de su cuerpo está cubierto por un camisa blanca manga larga, una corbata roja y por ultimo un chaleco negro; en la parte inferior de su cuerpo hay una falda negra bastante corta, medias blancas hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros.

 **Satoshi** : un chico (vampiro) serio de cabello negro alborotado (un Ghoul), de tez blanca y ojos rojos; en la parte superior de su cuerpo esta una camisa blanca manga la larga, una corbata roja y por ultimo un chaleco negro, de su torso para abajo hay un bello pantalón de dril negro, zapatos negros.

 **Kodoku** : una amante del rock, perteneciente a la raza Ghoul; cabello esmeralda hasta su cintura, tez blanca y ojos verdes. La parte superior de su cuerpo está cubierto por un camisa blanca manga larga, una corbata roja y por ultimo un chaleco negro; en la parte inferior de su cuerpo hay una falda negra bastante corta, medias blancas hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros.

 **Uta** : es de temperamento fuerte, cabello lila y ojos morados, de tez blanca. En la parte superior de su cuerpo esta una camisa blanca manga la larga, una corbata roja y por ultimo un chaleco negro, de su torso para abajo hay un bello pantalón de dril negro, zapatos negros.

 **Megumi** : una chica tierna (Loli) una simple humana, de cabello rosado y ojos de igual color, tez blanca, demasiado inocente. La parte superior de su cuerpo está cubierto por un camisa blanca manga larga, una corbata roja y por ultimo un chaleco negro; en la parte inferior de su cuerpo hay una falda negra bastante corta, medias blancas hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros.

 **Azusa** : un Vampiro (hermano de Satoshi) rubio de ojos rojos, de tez blanca. En la parte superior de su cuerpo esta una camisa blanca manga la larga, una corbata roja y por ultimo un chaleco negro, de su torso para abajo hay un bello pantalón de dril negro, zapatos negros.

 **Aimi** : una chica extrovertida (una bruja) de cabello rubio con pequeños rayos verdes, de tez blanca. . La parte superior de su cuerpo está cubierto por un camisa blanca manga larga, una corbata roja y por ultimo un chaleco negro; en la parte inferior de su cuerpo hay una falda negra bastante corta, medias blancas hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros.

 **Akimichi** : un guapo chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, de tez blanca como la nieve. . En la parte superior de su cuerpo esta una camisa blanca manga la larga, una corbata roja y por ultimo un chaleco negro, de su torso para abajo hay un bello pantalón de dril negro, zapatos negros.


	2. Primer capitulo: malos entendidos

Malos entendidos

En cierto lugar de la preparatoria Death, se encontraba una apresurada chica de cabello rojizo corriendo por los pasillos. Esa tarde los de tercer año se iban de excursión al bosque, este viaje era para fortalecer los lazos de amistad entre los chicos, sin embargo Kanatari iba acabar con todos por haberla dejado olvidada, sin siquiera despertarla para que se fueran; corrió lo más rápido que pudo y en la salida se topó de frente con el bus que los llevaría al lugar de las excursión.

-¡Pare!-grito deteniendo el bus con el brazo, los chicos inmediatamente asomaron sus cabezas y vieron a una Shinigami enfurecida.

-nos va matar-dijo Uta sin ninguna preocupación; después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento brutal.

La chica molesta se subió al bus de mala gana y se ubicó en uno de los últimos puestos de atrás donde estaban su grupo de amigos, los cuales estaban sudando frio; una chica de cabello verde se sentó junto a ella.

-tranquila no es para tanto-intento sonreír para calmarla; aunque Kodoku sabía que eso no funcionaría con su amiga.

-¡tch! -rechisto y los miro a todos como diciendo _"cuando se descuiden voy a cortar sus cuellos"_ luego giro su rostro para ver por la ventana.

-es tu culpa por quedarte dormida-Uta intento defenderse con ese argumento, sin embargo…

-¿me estabas hablando?-lo miro de forma fría y volvió a ver por la ventana, Uta solo soltó un leve suspiro con resignación, y se reunió aparte con solo los chicos.

 _Con los chicos…_

-¿Cómo piensas defenderte?-le pregunto Azusa a su hermano mayor, quien era el fiel ciervo de la Shinigami, en otras palabras Satoshi era la mano derecha de Kanatari. Pero por cosas de la vida olvido despertar a su ama.

-el sermón que se me dará es inevitable-su semblante era serio pero aun así sonrió un poco-además es mi culpa por irme con Nanami-alzo la vista y miro de reojo a la Alvina que estaba en uno de los puestos de adelante.

-cavaste tu propia tumba-dijo Akimichi en tono de burla.

 _Con las chicas…_

-¿Qué les vas hacer a Satoshi?-pregunto un poco preocupada Megumi, una chica tierna de cabello rosa.

-que no es obvio… lo voy a torturar una vez lleguemos a la cabaña-dicho esto tanto Aimi como Kodoku sudaron frio, mientras que Megumi abría los ojos como platos.

-sabes… a veces me das un poco de miedo-agrego Aimi tratando de sonreír por los nervios.

En fin, así pasaron casi dos horas hasta que el bus por fin se detuvo ya habían llegado a su destino; era un hermosa cabaña con una aguas termales increíbles. Los primeros en bajarse fueron Uta y Kodoku, luego Azusa y Megumi, cinco minutos después y discutiendo Akimichi y Aimi y así sucesivamente los otros alumnos, hasta que por fin se bajaron Satoshi y Kanatari; quienes ni siquiera cruzaban miradas.

-¡bien chicos, pueden relajarse en lo que cae la noche!-la maestra siempre estaba tan alegre, que a veces era insoportable.

En ese lugar habían como unas diez cabañas y en cada una de ellas cabían diez personas, por obvias razones; todos los chicos escogieron una sola cabaña para los cuatro ya que pues, era mejor y más cómodo. De dos personas por habitación.

-yo me voy a las aguas termales-dijo Aimi tomando una toalla, Akimichi solo la ignoro; Prendió el televisor para ver una película.

-Uta, Kodoku, Azusa ¿vamos al sauna?-los nombrados asintieron con la cabeza en señal positiva, después de esto solo quedaron Kanatari y Satoshi en el segundo piso; en la habitación que compartían.

El silencio era bastante incomodo en esa habitación, Kanatari estaba sentada por los pies de la cama dibujando, mientras que nuestro Vampírico amigo estaba observado todo desde la ventana.

-en seguida regreso, My Lady-si decir más Satoshi se retiró de la habitación, a la pelirroja le dio igual, ya estaba acostumbrada a que se marchara de su lado a pesar de ser su ciervo.

En ese preciso momento los gemelos; Nanami y Seiji subían las escaleras: dos chicos de cabello Blanco y ojos purpura. Sin dudarlo dos veces el demonio se interpuso en el camino de los chicos.

-¿se les ofrece algo?-pregunto dirigiendo una severa mirada a Seiji quien solo la ignoro mirando hacia otro lugar.

-yo, soy voy a desearle buenas noches a mi hermosa serpiente-El albino siguió su camino hacia el segundo piso, haciendo enojar al de cabellos negros quien se disponía a golpearlo cuando…

-Satoshi, yo voy contigo-lo tomo del brazo y bajaron rápido las escaleras.

Satoshi evitaba mirar a la chica, ya que no era de su agrado aunque ya se había acostado con ella una vez, de por sí que muchas chicas lo perseguían y casi siempre pedían a gritos que se "acostara con ellas" definitivamente estaban necesitadas. Los dos se adentraron en el bosque que conducía a la sauna. Hasta que el de ojos rojos paro en seco.

-no sé de qué manera tengo que repetirlo-la miro de manera bastante fría-déjame tranquilo, no estoy interesado en ti y nunca lo estaré-Nanami solo bajo la mirada.

-pe…pero yo… no sé de qué estás hablando-le sonrió pero sus ojos estaban cristalizados-te acompañe porque me dirijo al sauna, ¿y creo que tú también?-hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y salió corriendo hacia adelante.

-Tch-salió de la boca de Satoshi, valla que todos lo sacaban de quicio. Decidió mejor tranquilizarse así que se recostó en el troco de uno de los árboles.

 _Mientras tanto en el sauna…_

Los cuatro chicos estaban tan relajados, todos con los ojos cerrados. Hasta que se escuchó un pequeño ruido, seguido de esto entro una muy bonita albina vistiendo solo una pequeña toalla.

-hola chicos-saludo fingiendo alegria.

-hola-respondieron todos al unísono.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos instantes, en que todos se miraban las caras sin saber que más decir o cómo actuar, la situación era incomoda puesto que todos ya sabían la gravedad de la situación "Kanatari" pensaron todos.

-oye, Nanami quítate la toalla-Azusa imprudente como siempre, esto hizo que la chica se sonrojara, por otro lado la sangre de Megumi estaba hirviendo.

Se escuchó un pequeño _"idiota"_ salir de los labios de Kodoku. La pelirrosa se levantó bruscamente, tanto que se mareo un poco, pero aun así logro ponerse de pie y hacerle frente a su amigo.

-¡ya que te gusta tanto mirar el cuerpo de cada chica que se te atraviesa! ¡Yo me largo!- se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, sin fijarse si quiera por donde caminaba.

-aun no aprendes comportarte ¡imbécil!-esta vez fue uta quien lo regaño, por culpa de Azusa el relajo se terminó y todos salieron tras Megumi; caminando y ella corriendo.

 _En el bosque…_

-¡AZUSA ERES UN IDIOTA!-grito a los cinco vientos, ya estaba bastante molesta.

-jummp, hasta ahora te das cuenta-volteo a ver de dónde provenía esa voz y vio a uno de sus "amigos" recostado contra un tronco.

-si… creo que es de familia-Megumi recordó por qué Satoshi había olvidado esa mañana a Kanatari: por Nanami.

-puede que sea verdad-camino lenta y "seductoramente" hacia Megumi-pero yo tengo mejores cualidades que ese… idiota-sin previo aviso subió a la chica a su espalda.

-¿oye que espera? ¡No!-intento patalear pero tan pronto como su piel rozo como la de Satoshi, el sueño la venció quedando dormida sobre este.

 _En las aguas termales…_

-que paja estar aquí sola y aburrida, maldito Akimichi te odio-se levantó y se vistió.

Las aguas termales quedaban más cerca de la cabaña a diferencia del sauna, así que apenas iba saliendo, Aimi se topó de frente con Satoshi. No exploto su cerebro porque era imposible, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Megumi bastante cómoda sobre la espalda de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¡voy a contarle a Kanatari!-intento salir a correr, cuando sintió una mano sujetando su brazo izquierdo.

-tu no le vas a decir nada-dijo Satoshi mirándola a los ojos, ella ya sabía que esa mirada significaba _"tú que hablas y yo que te mato"_

Como pudo se soltó del agarre y salió corriendo hacia la cabaña, subió las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, otra de sus sorpresas fue ver a **su Akimichi** sentado junto a Kanatari en la habitación de esta, riéndose a carcajadas mientras que este hacia poses para que la pelirroja lo dibujara.

-¡que belleza!-esa frase llamo la atención de los dos chicos quienes la voltearon a ver, obviamente Akimichi tenía una cara de infinito terror mientras que la Shinigami se mantenía tranquila y fría como siempre.

-no es necesario que lo digas, todos me lo dicen a menudo-se levantó y encaro a su amiga-¿Qué quieres?-.

-¡Ja! Mientras que te las das de importante Megumi te quita tu cier…-se tapó la boca con las dos manos pero ya era demasiado tarde ya había cavado su tumba, Kanatari la miro sobre los hombros y bajo a la primera planta.

Allí los vio; Satoshi acomodando tiernamente a Megumi en la silla de la sala, mientras la abrigaba con una frazada, pero de un momento para otro aparecieron Uta, Kodoku, Y Akimichi ¡ahora si se iba a formar la tercera guerra mundial!

-no le toques un solo cabello-dijo molesto el Rubio de ojos rojos como los de su hermano mayor.

-jummp para tu información: ya he tocado más allá de eso, deberías cuidarla como a una joya. Empieza a madurar Azusa, ya no eres un niño, tienes una responsabilidad y esa es… la persona a la que amas-todos quedaron mudos ni siquiera Azusa sabia como contestar o defenderse de eso.

Kanatari seguía en silencio hasta que se acercó lentamente a todos quedando frente a Satoshi denotando la diferencia de estaturas (ella un poco más baja que él)

-prepara la cena, y también prepárate para recibir tu castigo, ni creas que lo de esta mañana se queda así-se dio vuelta sobre los talones; todos tragaron saliva-te espero arriba-.

-Yes, my lady-hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿yes, my lady?-pregunto curioso Akimichi.

-sí, Kanatari hace que le llame así cuando ha entendido la orden que se le ha dado; es por una serie que vimos juntas-dice sonriendo Kodoku al tiempo que se sonroja recordando al protagonista de dicha serie.

-ustedes dos deberían madurar-dice Uta entre molesto y celoso.

Fin primer capítulo.

quien me diga a que serie se refiere Kodoku, le mando saludos en el próximo capitulo

 _ya se; no soy la mejor escritora del mundo mundial :) pero recuerden que esto no lo hago yo sola ya que somos cuatro chicas coordinando todo esto. Solo espero que les aya gustado el cap dejen Rewiebs._

 _ATT: Marikrrskl15_


End file.
